For the Love of the Sea
by Ewokey
Summary: A story about how Davy Jones and Calypso met, and about both of their betrayals. You have been forwarned, it probably won't have a happy ending.
1. The Storm

Chapter 1

_The Storm_

Once upon a time there was a man named Davy Jones. He was a sailor, and loved the sea more than anything. He spent his entire life battling and taming the sea, until one day the goddess Calypso noticed him. As the sea goddess Calypso knew everything that happened on the sea, but generally paid mortals no mind. She met Davy Jones on the deck of his ship one tempest tossed night, to meet the man so dedicated to cutting through the oceans she personified.

When she first laid eyes on the man in the flesh she was not overly impressed, yet a small part of her mind was instantly enraptured. He looked the part of a sailor perfectly, being tall and broad shouldered, with light brown hair curling to his shoulders. His beard was fairly short and his eyes were black, but twinkled as he braved the raging sea. His cutlass hung at his side and his pistol was safely in its holster. They would not be of use to him in this fight. He was about 25, and completely oblivious to the Obeah woman who had appeared on deck.

Stepping forward Calypso said with all the power of the wind in her voice, "Davy Jones! You are admirable, but why do you fight me? You will not win tonight." Davy Jones had only a moment to take in the seemingly 26 year old woman, with her dreadlocked hair pulled into a messy bun atop her head. The wind didn't stir her dress even as it whipped around her tearing at the sails, and the waves seem to part around her, leaving her dry even as they drenched an already soaking Davy Jones. His eyes widened as the wind stole his voice and brought it to her with its thick Scottish accent. "Who are yeh?" he cried.

"My name? It's not important. You shall be shipwrecked upon an uncharted island. I shall meet you there and then we shall discuss an arrangement between the two of us."

A wave crashed over Davy Jones, obscuring his vision, and when he looked back she was gone, and Davy Jones was once again left alone on deck. A sudden swell rose over the boat and there was a huge crack like the thunder pouncing around the ship as the mast broke in tow. The sails went limp and were pulled up towards the heavens as Davy Jones' ship, _The Serpent_, was left to the mercy of the sea, and Calypso. As it turned out, neither was feeling merciful.


	2. Locker of the Sea

Chapter 2

_Locker of the Sea_

Davy Jones awoke on a desert shore. There were miles of sand dunes stretching off to both sides of him, sloping down into the crashing waves. The sea was still tumbling over him, seemingly at war with the sand. He crawled out of the waves, lying on the sand with the sun scorching down from above. Closing his eyes he slept, becoming oblivious to his hunger, burning thirst, and his salt caked body.

Calypso came upon him in such a state. Smiling wickedly because of the damage her tempest had wreaked, she laid food and a jug of water by his head. Leaning over him so her shadow fell over his face, she snapped her fingers directly over his eyes so that they flew open, and he gasped.

"You! You were the one who did this to me! And my ship! My beautiful _Serpent_... My crew! Where is my crew? This is your fault!"  
>"They have moved on. Don't fret so," she said slyly. "All you need to do is listen, and eat!" she quipped. Watching as he obeyed her orders she smiled, and started to speak softly, "You are a captain of great skill and fearless in your nature." Reaching out she touched his scarred, hard working hand in her smaller smooth hand. The difference between her darker bronze hand and his fair though slightly tanned hand was startling. "You have worked harder than most and the proof has left its imprint upon your body," she continued, reaching up and touching the faint scar across his cheek from a rope sent flying in a gale she had sent in her younger years.<p>

"You are a pirate through and through and know more about sailing than any I have met. I've a proposition to make. I make you immortal, captain of any sunken ship you want, as long as you do one thing in return."

Davy Jones had stopped eating and gave her his full attention. He still sounded guarded, though not quite as much as had been before, as he cautiously asked, "What is the task you would set before me?" Smiling again the response was, "It's simple enough. You must do nothing more than ferry those who die at sea on to the next world."

"What about crew?" He was warming up to the idea, since sailing was dangerous and to be immortal would be amazing no matter what he did. But to be free of harm, and able to sail forever, was something seemingly without a downside, so he waited for the flaw in the plan.

"You may offer anyone who dies the chance to join your crew, so only the best would be accepted if that was your wish."

"If this ship I'm supposed to sail was sunk, how is she supposed to float? And didn't my _Serpent_ sink? So can't I have her?" a very excited Jones realized. If he got his beloved _Serpent_ then he would take any punishment she could bestow.

"The ships have all been imbued with certain properties to cross from this world and that of mortals. They have also been repaired to be seaworthy. Your _Serpent_ hasn't had the chance to be repaired. However there are plenty more suitable ships for you to choose from."

Without waiting for a response she stood and started climbing one of the seemingly endless sand dunes. Davy Jones hesitated only a moment before jumping up and following her. By the end of the climb he was winded, but Calypso was unfazed by the long climb. As he rounded the top of the sand dune he saw a graveyard of ships. It had even more ships than had ever been in Shipwreck Cove, and unlike Shipwreck Cove, these all seemed to be in pristine condition, except for one battered heap of wood, sitting off to the side. Davy Jones instantly recognized the rearing sea serpent that had once plowed through the raging storms on the bow of his ship. He eventually tore his gaze from his demolished vessel and began to scan the miles of perfect ships.


End file.
